Je suis une salope presque tout le temps
by PinguinMyope
Summary: SongFic 24h décisives dans la vie d'une Abominable Garce.


**Titre: **_Pseudo-Cutroath Bitch._**  
**

**Auteur:** _PinguinMyope._**  
**

**FanDom:** _DrHouse (À partir de la saison 4 Amber ne meurt pas à la fin de la saison.)_**  
**

**Pairing:** _Amber x Thirteen._**  
**

**Rating:**_NC-1.7_

**Relation:**_ Yuri/FemSlash._

**Disclaimer:** _Personnages créés par DavidShore j'approfondi juste ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette jolie blonde._

**Chanson:** _Plastiscines – Bitch._

**Résumé :** _Dans la tête d'Amber.._

**Note:** _Ceci est un OOC d'Amber, principalement. Pour les autres, ils sont perçus par Amber donc l'image d'eux n'est peut être pas la même que dans la série._

**2****nde**** note:** _Tous les événements des saisons 4 à 6 seront mélangés._

**POV exclusif d'Amber.**

_**I'm a bitch, when I brush my teeth**_

_** I'm a bitch, walking down this street**_

Je m'appelle Amber Volakis, j'ai 28 ans. Célibataire chronique, libertine jusqu'au bout de mes ongles manucurés. Je suis médecin, et je bosse sous les ordres d'un connard égocentrique. Que voulez-vous, qui se ressemble s'assemble..! Ma vie est partagée entre mon boulot, mes coups d'un soir, et moi. Je plaît, et j'aime ça. C'est jouissif, au sens figuré, mais aussi au sens propre. Personne n'est suffisamment intéressant à mes yeux, et si jamais quelqu'un arrive à l'être, je ne me rabaissera pas à l'avouer. Je m'appelle Amber Volakis, j'ai 28 ans, et je suis une garce.

_**I'm a bitch, when I paint my lips**_  
_**I'm a bitch, when people look at me**_

J'attrape mon sac, ma veste, le cadeau, et sors de l'appart. Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'un collègue. Et comme on dit, les jeunes médecins sont les plus dépravés en dehors du boulot. Quoi, on le dit pas? Je m'en fous, j'ai décrété que si. Ce collègue, c'est Lawrence Kutner. Un mec sans intérêt au premier abord. Mais juste au premier. Son intérêt premier, c'est d'être intéressé par moi, même s'il a une copine. _Note à moi-même: me renseigner s'ils sont branchés orgie. _Je tourne au coin de la rue et aperçois d'autres collègues arriver. C'est qu'il y aura du monde, mine de rien..! Je m'approche d'un lampadaire, fouille mon sac à la recherche d'un miroir, et fais une vérification de ma présentation faciale. Lèvres, cils, joues. C'est bon, je peux commencer ma chasse.

_**I'm a bitch in disguise**_  
_**I'm a bitch but neverminds**_

J'arrive au bas de l'immeuble, appuie sur la sonnette. Une sonnerie. Deux sonnerie. La porte se déverrouille, je m'engouffre dans le hall. Ascenseur ou escaliers? Escaliers ; être essoufflée et avoir le nez rosit par le froid donne un certain charme. Je me concentre sur les marches, les compte. 54, soit le 4ème étage. Deux portes. Facile, il suffit de suivre le bruit assourdissant des basses. Je sonne, pas de réponse. La porte est ouverte, j'entre. Je pose ma veste sur le tas formé à l'entrée. Je suis pas la première, bonne chose. J'arrive dans le salon pourvu que je ne sois pas la dernière. Il y a une dizaine de personnes, un seul visage connu, celui de Cole, un ancien collègue qui ne fût qu'éphémère. Je m'avance vers Kutner. «Amber! Sympa d'être venue!» «C'est tout à fait normal. Tiens, bon anniversaire!» Je lui tend le paquet, il pose dans un coin, près d'autres cadeaux. Il revient vers moi, me met à perler de tout et n'importe quoi. Le froid extérieur, le dernier cas.. Cameron et Chase arrivent, il font office de gong car ils captent l'attention de Kutner. Je leur adresse un petit salut de la main, un sourire gentil. Pourvu que Numéro Treize se pointe, elle mettrai un minimum d'ambiance.

_**I'm a bitch, just realize**_  
_**I'm a bitch all the time**_

Mon souhait est exaucé. La lesbienne est là. Elle salue Kutner. Elle est déjà un peu pompette, je souris en me remémorant la dernière soirée où nous nous sommes retrouvées, soit celle d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chase. Elle avait fini dans la baignoire, avec une des filles présentes. Quoiqu'en y pensant bien, tout le monde avait fini dans la baignoire avec quelqu'un, chacun à sa façon. Je me surprend alors à prier qu'elle nous fasse boire de la Tequila sur son corps, comme à cette fameuse soirée. Je m'avance vers le buffet jusqu'alors ignoré. Un pseudo barman m'accueille, souriant. «Vous voulez boire quoi ?» Bonne question, je l'ignore moi-même. Pas de Tequila, Treize s'en chargera. Pas de whisky, ma gueule de bois du week-end dernier est encore dans mon esprit. «Vodka.» «À quoi ?» «À la vodka.» Je suis tentée d'ajouter 'bouffon', mais je me tais. Il me tend mon verre, et je pense que je n'ai jamais tant aimé la Russie.

**_I'm a bitch_**  
**_I - T- C - H_**  
**_I'm a bitch_**  
**_I - T- C - H_**

La soirée bas son plein. Et, avouons-le, Numéro Treize y est pour beaucoup. Ce qui est chiant avec ce genre de soirée entre amis, c'est qu'on y croise forcément les amis des amis avec qui on s'est envoyé en l'air et qu'on a jamais rappelé. «Amber! Je t'avais laissée mon numéro il me semble, non? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé?» «Heuu.. Je..» «Elle a pas pris son pied avec toi, c'est touuut!» Sur ce coup là, Hadley me sauve. Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'éloigne du type dont j'ai oublié le nom qui arbore un air ébahit. «J'vais c'mencer 3a tournée de Tequila, alors j'ai pensé à toi..!» Tiens, même bourrée elle se souvient que j'avais particulièrement apprécié l'ensemble Tequila-Sel-Citron quand elle avait pris la place de la strip-teaseuse. Elle attrape la bouteille ambrée sur la table faisant office de buffet-bar, sous le regard interrogateur du pseudo barman, et verse un verre. «INSTANT TEQUILAAAAA!» Je m'éloigne légèrement, pas question que je sois la première. J'observe les gens profiter quelques secondes de sa peau, et repartir. Au final, je suis la dernière à y passer. J'avale le contenu du verre, brûlure. Je passe ma langue sur le sel dispersé sur son ventre, picotement. Je me focalise sur le citron entre ses dents et l'attrape, frissons. Elle descend le fond de la bouteille, puis la pose sur la table. Et moi je me dis qu'elle est vraiment très très canon. Enfin, l'alcool se le dit. Je m'éclipse un instant sur le balcon histoire de me griller une petite Malborro. Je tire quelques bouffée, la nicotine associée à l'air frais me fait du bien. J'entend la baie vitrée s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Remy se glisse à côté de moi. Elle regarde la rue, je la regarde. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et, sans aucun autre contact que celui de nos lèvres, elle commence à m'embrasser. Baiser auquel je ne peux que répondre, forcément. Cet échange buccal passé, elle souris en coin. «On rentre ensemble?» J'acquiesce. _J'ai précisé que c'était avec moi qu'elle avait fini la soirée, à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de l'Australien?_

_**I'm a bitch**_  
_**I - T- C - H**_  
_**I'm a bitch**_  
_**I - T- C - H**_

Elle habite à deux pas, tant mieux pour nos permis. On passe le trajet à sourire un peu bêtement, elle galère à entrer la clef dans le trou de la serrure.. Saura-t-elle rentrer sa clef de le trou de ma serrure ? Suspense. Après 10 minutes de galère, on parvient à ouvrir la porte. Il était temps, on commençait à ne plus tenir. La porte à peine passée, elle me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse assez sauvagement. Ça me plaît. On tente tant bien que mal d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, et on finit par y arriver. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses hanches tandis que ses lèvres consument mon cou de baisers. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps de goûter sa peau, je lui retire son haut. Note à moi-même: lui rappeler de faire un détour par l'appart de Kutner pour qu'on puisse récupérer nos vestes demain midi. Je projette le vêtement de l'autre côté du lit, glisse mes mains le long de sa clavicule, puis la pousse sur le lit, où elle échoue en grognant sensuellement. Elle se redresse, m'ôte mon débardeur pendant que je lui ôte son soutien gorge. Ses tétons pointent déjà, j'en souris en coin. Je mordille doucement son cou, puis chaque parcelle de peau que je rencontre jusqu'à ses tétons que je me met à mordiller aussi. Elle soupire de contentement, ses mains fourragent mes cheveux avec entrain. Lorsque j'arrête ma douce torture, elle s'acharne à m'enlever mon soutien gorge, puis elle me retourne sous elle. Ses lèvres se posent avidement sur les miennes, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Ma langue vient caresser ses lèvres, que je sens s'entrouvrir doucement, puis caresse lentement la sienne. Je retire tant bien que mal son jean, puis sa langue glisse le long de ma mâchoire, ce qui l'emmène à mon oreille dont elle mordille doucement le lobe. Elle continue son lent voyage dans mon cou, puis sur mes seins, mon abdomen, et ma hanche, qu'elle se met aussi à mordiller tout en détachant langoureusement mon jean, ce qui me vaut d'échapper un grognement d'impatience. Elle stoppe ses morsures afin de retirer entièrement mon pantalon, puis mon string. Elle glisse sa langue le long de ma cuisse.. Puis le long de mon autre cuisse..

_**I'm a bitch, when I walk my dog**_  
_**I'm a bitch, when I fall in love**_

Je frémis en sentant sa langue titiller mon clitoris, j'agrippe les draps en sentant son majeur et son index s'insinuer en moi. Je m'évertue à n'échapper aucun bruit mais abandonne en remarquant une augmentation de la vitesse. _Les garces comme moi n'aiment pas montrer quand elle ressentent la moindre once de plaisir. _Je ferme les yeux et serre les paupières, tandis que mes gémissements se transforment en jouissements. Je me dis alors que les femmes sont mieux que les hommes. Enfin, mon corps se le dit. Elle ralentit doucement la cadence et vient m'embrasser tout en continuant ses doux vas et viens. Je me redresse, essoufflée, et descend doucement son boxer comme je peut. Glissant à mon tour mes deux doigts entre ses lèvres, j'entame de lents vas et viens. Nous accélérons simultanément nos mouvements, ses jouissements provoquant les miens. C'est donc simultanément que nous arrivons au paroxysme du plaisir, que nous atteignons l'orgasme corps contre corps, tête contre tête. Nous nous laissons tomber côte à côte, souriantes. Et c'est en écoutant les battements entraînants de son cœur que je sombre dans le sommeil._  
_

**_I'm a bitch, when I give a kiss_**  
**_I'm a bitch, when I sing like this_**

Un rayon de soleil agressif me fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête, les oreilles qui sifflent, et le bras de quelqu'un enserrant ma taille. Je souris. Remy. On a encore une fois fini la soirée ensemble.. Je me tourne sur mon autre côté. Elle dort toujours.. Son air attendrissant me fait oublier que je suis une garce et que les garces n'ont pas de cœur. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue, elle fronce les sourcils et ses paupières papillonnent un instant avant de s'ouvrir. «Bonjour jolie brune.» «Bonjour jolie blonde..» Je souris en coin. «Il semblerait que nous avons à nouveau fini la soirée chez toi.» «Oui j'ai entendu dire ça, oui..» Elle se blottit contre moi, je sens le rose me monter aux joues. J'ai pas appris à être tendre et mielleuse moi..! Je caresse ses cheveux de mes doigts hésitants, elle dépose un baiser sur ma clavicule. «Café-Doliprane?» Sa voix enrouée me fait chavirer et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas lui refaire l'amour sur place. «Bien sur. Je m'en occupe.» Je me glisse lentement hors du lit, emportant une des couvertures avec moi. Je m'enroule dedans, elle rit doucement. Je marche jusqu'à la cuisine, prépare un café pour deux, puis me dirige vers l'armoire du salon où je prend 2 comprimés. Je retourne dans la cuisine, pose les comprimés sur un plateau, près de deux tasses. Je me met à songer au fait qu'il va bientôt falloir que je revête mon habit de garce, car c'est celui qui me va le mieux ? Mais pas maintenant, je préfère profiter d'elle. Le café finit de passer, je le verse dans les tasses avant d'ajouter un sucre et demie dans la sienne et un nuage de lait dans la mienne. Je retourne dans la chambre, où elle m'attend, assise sur le lit. Je pose le plateaux sur ses genoux, m'assois à ses côtés. Nos gorgées de café sont entrecoupés de regards et sourires complices. «Tu vas à la douche en premier, où j'y vais?» Ahah..!

**_I'm a bitch in disguise_**  
**_I'm a bitch, but neverminds_**

Après une fornication douche, fornication sur le sol de la chambre, et fornication sur le canapé, nous voilà en route pour aller récupérer nos vestes, Goldfrapp en fond sonore. «Ils seront réveillés tu crois?» «Vu le ménage qu'ils auront à faire, j'espère pour eux!» Elle sourit. De se sourire qui me donne envie de devenir une fille bien. Stop, Amber. Tu es une garce, tu le reste. Elle se gare à deux pas de l'entrée, une voix rocailleuse nous répond à l'interphone, on monte les 54 marches. Le pallier du 4ème est encombré de sacs poubelles. Remy me glisse un 't'avais raison, ils se sont réveillés' qui me fait sourire, et nous sommes accueillies par un Kutner suspicieux. «Vous avez oubliées vos vestes toutes les deux?» Regards complices. «Yep.» «Drôle de coïncidence..!» «C'est pas une coïncidence, on est juste parties ensemble pour s'envoyer en l'air en paix.» Remy me regarde d'un faux air choqué, puis se met à rire face au regard choqué de notre collègue. Nous proposons notre aide, il refuse, nous n'insistons pas. Une garce aime pas aider. Nous sortons, remontons dans la voiture, avec nos vestes. «On a un peu de temps avant d'embaucher?» Elle regarde l'heure. «Oui, 40 bonnes minutes. Tu veux passer chez toi pour te changer ?» Je regarde la route. «Oui. Dans un second temps. Ma priorité est surtout de savoir si il nous reste assez de temps pour faire l'amour une dernière fois.» Elle sourit tendrement. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, au début. Puis je me rend compte que c'est la première fois que je dis 'faire l'amour' en parlant de nous. Elle se gare en bas de chez moi, on monte. «C'est la première fois que je rentre chez toi.» Elle regarde autour d'elle en souriant. Et je me rend compte que j'ai envie de la frapper pour le fait qu'elle me rende si niaiseuse. Pour compenser, je la plaque plus ou moins doucement contre le mur et embrasse ses lèvres. Ma main glisse le long de son corps, puis sous son tee shirt, ce qui lui arrache un tremblement. Je griffe son dos, elle gémit, je souris de contentement. Mes doigts s'attaquent alors à son jean, puis à son boxer. Je ne prend pas la peine de les lui retirer, je les laisse juste glisser le long de ses jambes. Pas envie de faire dans les détails, juste besoin de l'entendre jouir. Ce qui vient vite. Son corps tremble et croule sous mes allers et venus, elle atteint l'orgasme, je dois me retenir de ne pas jouir en l'entendant gémir mon prénom contre mon oreille. Je file ensuite dans ma chambre, attrape des fringues au hasard et retire celle que je porte actuellement. «Amber, on va être à la bourre..» «Je sais, je me dépêche.» Elle s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine. «Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on sera à la bourre quoi qu'il en soit..» Je souris en comprenant ce à quoi elle fait allusion. «Alors qu'on le soit 20 minutes de plus ou 20 minutes de moins, ça ne fait pas grande différence aux yeux de House.»

**_I'm a bitch do you realize ?_**  
**_I'm a bitch every time_**

Elle s'approche de moi, mon corps à demi nu frémit lorsqu'elle retire son tee-shirt. Ma peau s'embrase au contact de la sienne, mes lèvres s'acharne à envahir son cou de baisers. Tandis qu'elle retire doucement mon soutien gorge et que mes mains font de même avec ses vêtements, ma bouche suce, mord et embrasse sa peau. Fière de la marque qui y réside désormais, je reviens embrasser ses lèvres. Elle me plaque contre le mur, ses bras enserrant ma taille. Elle fait subir à mon cou ce que j'ai fais subir au sien précédemment, ce qui me vaut d'échapper un gémissement qui la fait griffer légèrement mes flancs. Elle glisse ensuite sa main le long de ma cuisse, la remontant lentement – trop lentement à mon goût. Elle caresse lentement mes lèvres des doigts avant de me pénétrer soudainement, ce qui me fait me cambrer de surprise. Suite au contact inattendu de mon corps contre le sien, elle décide de les laisser collés, et entame d'inégaux vas et viens. Voulant moi aussi lui procurer un minimum de plaisir, je descend ma main le long du côté de son corps, avant de commencer à caresser doucement son clitoris. Ses gémissements se mêlent à mes jouissements, j'atteins rapidement le 7ème ciel, mais décide de lui cacher pour profiter un peu plus de son corps. Se produit alors une chose imprévue: j'atteins le 8ème ciel. A respiration se coupe, mes parois se resserrent à leur maximum, mon corps se cambre à l'impossible. Elle se retire, et nous restons enlacées ainsi quelques minutes. «File à la douche, je nous prépare des sandwichs et y vais après.» Elle acquiesce, et vient déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui me vaut de rester ahurie. D'habitude, nos baisers sont plus ou moins langoureux, et toujours situés avant ou pendant l'action. Notre relation est à un tournant primordial de son existence. Je le sens. Histoire d'occuper mon esprit à autre chose, je m'enroule dans une serviette et m'attèle à nous confectionner des sandwichs avec ce qu'il me reste dans le frigo. Note à moi-même : faire les courses rapidement, ou mourir de faim.

**_I'm a bitch_**  
**_I - T- C - H_**  
**_I'm a bitch_**  
**_I - T- C - H_**

Elle coupe l'eau, je l'attends à la sortie de le douche et lui passe ma serviette. «J'ai posé les sandwichs sur la table de la cuisine. Si on peut appeler ça des sandwichs..!» Elle sourit, embrasse le coin de mes lèvres et me dit que c'est l'intention qui compte. J'attache distraitement mes cheveux, me glisse sous l'eau tiède, relâche mes muscles, bascule la tête en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Cependant seul son visage m'apparaît. Je les rouvre, avec une certaine envie de péter un plombs. Faut que je me calme. Être énervée c'pas bon pour le temps. Inspirer, expirer. Je sors 5 minutes plus tard, enfile des habits propres, et vais la rejoindre. Dans un élan d'affection intense, j'embrasse sa tempe. «Alors, ils sont comment ?» Elle fixe son sandwich. «Comestibles.» «C'est un bon début!» Elle rit, je souris. J'avale mes sandwich en vitesse grand V, attrape mon sac et enfile des chaussures. Elle m'imite. «On y va ensemble?» Sa question me prend de cours, je bafouille, puis accepte. Je grimpe côté passager, elle démarre. On parle de tout, puis de rien, cette fois ci sur du Santogold. Elle se gare à l'entrée du parking, on sort. «J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée, quand ma mère m'emmenait les jours où j'étais en retard..» Elle grimace «Là c'est House le proviseur.. On a intérêt à être sages!» Sa grimace me fait rire, mon rire la fait rire. On avance sereinement, entre dans l'hôpital et nous dirige vers les ascenseurs. Puis finalement on préfère les escaliers. On passe par les vestiaires, histoire d'enfiler nos blouses. Au moment de sortir, elle me retient par le poignet. «Bonne journée..» Elle m'embrasse. Surprise, je met quelques secondes à répondre à son baiser. Nous nous sourions gauchement, puis nous dirigeons vers la pièce de différentiel. Nous sommes accueillies par un House souriant. «Bonjouuuuur!» J'interroge Taub du regard, il hausse les épaules en souriant malicieusement. «Vous ne faites aucune remarque sur notre retard commun?» Remy le regarde avec un air suspicieux qui me vaut de réprimer un éclat de rire. «Nope! Aujourd'hui je suis heureux!» Remy me regarde, complètement perdue. Cuddy fait alors éruption, ce qui capte toute l'attention du grand patron. «Docteur Cuddy, bouton de rose rayonnant de mille feux, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?» L'intéressée rougit. «Vous avez un cas.» House sourit, prend le dossier qu'elle lui tend. «Merciiii docteur Cuddy..!» Nous nous asseyons, étudions le dossier. «La lesbienne, vous vous occupez des prélèvements sanguins.» Remy se lève en soupirant. «Mais non, pas vous! L'autre lesbienne.» Je me sens devenir rouge, me lève, et me dirige hors de la salle. Lesbienne! Mais n'importe quoi!

_**I'm a bitch**_  
_**I - T- C - H**_  
_**I'm a bitch**_  
_**I - T- C - H**_

Plus qu'une IRM à faire passer au patient, et je peux aller rejoindre Remy pour rentrer. «Amber, je reste avec toi pour l'IRM.» Foreman.. Il ne manquait plus que lui, l'ex à Remy..! Je soupire de manière audible, il toussote. «Alors, toi et Treize» «C'est Remy. Et on couche juste ensemble.» «C'est ce que vous pensez. Mais regarde, vous êtes arrivées ensemble, à chaque différentiels, vous vous donnez raison..» Je le coupe, hargneuse. «On a juste les mêmes théories. Toi et House avez les mêmes et on ne vous soupçonne pas d'être un.. Couple!» «À la différence que je n'ai pas une réputation de bisexuel, que lui non plus, et qu'il est désormais avec Cuddy..!» Cette découverte me marque, mais je ne lui montre pas. «Remy et moi sommes bisexuelles, mais juste pour ce qui est du côté sexuel. On ne s'est jamais mises en couple avec une femme..!» Il me regarde en souriant vaguement. Et si il avait raison..? C'est vrai qu'avec elle je ne suis pas la même. Je suis douce, gentille, affectueuse, et romantique.. Mais de là à envisager de me mettre en couple.. «On couche en semble parce qu'on veut toutes les deux du sexe sans sentiments..» J'ai dis cela à voix haute pour m'en convaincre moi-même, il l'a très bien remarqué. «Avec moi, elle n'était pas comme avec toi. Et je suis presque sûr que Wilson dirait la même chose de toi..!» «Quoi, tu insinues qu'en plus d'être un couple, on serait amoureuses?» Je me met à rire, nerveusement. «C'est complètement invraisemblable, comme discours.» «Détrompez-vous, c'est tout à fait logique. Vous ne le remarquez pas parce qu'il s'agit de vous, c'est tout.» Et si..

**_B-I-T-C-H_**  
**_B-I-T-C-H in disguise_**  
**_B-I-T-C-H_**  
**_B-I-T-C-H, in disguise_**

Je sors de l'hôpital et vais rejoindre Remy qui m'attend dans sa voiture. «L'IRM s'est bien passée?» Je hoche vaguement la tête. «Amber? Tu as l'air perplexe, ça va?» Je lève la tête vers elle. «Mh mh.. Foreman était avec moi. Il a dit.. Il m'a dit que toi et moi.. Apparemment tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble.» «Oui, pour le sexe.» «Justement, apparemment on a l'air d'être plus que ça, d'être un.. Couple.» Elle fronce les sourcils. «Tu voudrais, toi?» Encore une fois, elle me prend de cours. «Je ne sais pas.. Je suis pas pareille avec toi qu'avec les autres. Un peu comme si, avec toi, j'étais dans une bulle.» Elle sourit en coin «Je l'avais plus ou moins remarqué..»Se contentant de cette réponse, elle met le moteur en marche. «Chinois?» J'ai envie de demandé 'quoi chinois ?', mais sachant très bien à quoi elle fait allusion, je me contente d'un petit 'd'accord, chez moi?' auquel elle répond par l'affirmative. Nous roulons donc jusqu'à mon immeuble. Sur la route, je commande notre repas. Nous nous installons dans le canapé, devant la télé. Le sujet du reportage devient vite notre sujet de discussion. On sonne. Le livreur. Je paye, on mange. Elle s'endort sur mon épaule, je la réveille. «Viens te coucher, tu seras mieux au chaud dans le lit.. Elle se déshabille, je l'observe avec la même pudeur que la première fois. Je lui propose un survet, elle refuse et se couche sous les draps, nue. Je l'imite. Elle roule dos à moi, je me met contre elle et la prend dans mes bras. Après des minutes de réflexions, minutes qui me paraissent être des heures, je lui déclare: «Oui, j'aimerai qu'on soit un couple.» Sa réponse? «Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.» Je me dis alors que je suis bien avec elle. _Enfin, c'est mon cœur qui se dit ça._

**_I'm a bitch !_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Bon alors autant vous dire qu'à la base, j'étais pas du tout partie là-dessus.. Mais voilà où me mena mon imagination..! J'aime bien l'évolution dont Amber est l'objet durant toute l'histoire. Mais au final, je sais pas trop si on peut qualifier cette fic de SongFic..!_

_Je pense qu'il est utile de préciser qu'Amber est un de mes 3 personnages préférés, vivante comme ectoplasme ; et qu'elle et Thirteen forment mon couple fantasque préféré. C'est lequel le vôtre ?_


End file.
